In recent years, so-called Luxury Vinyl Tiles and Planks (LVT) have gained increasing success. These types of floor panels usually comprise a thermoplastic core, a thermoplastic décor layer arranged on the core, a transparent wear layer on the décor layer, and a coating applied on the wear layer. The thermoplastic material is often PVC. The wear layer is conventionally a PVC foil, for example, having a thickness of 0.2-0.7 mm. The coating applied on the wear layer is conventionally a UV curing polyurethane coating. The wear layer together with the coating provides the wear resistance of the floor panel and protects the décor layer.
However, when subjecting floor panels to wear, it has been shown that the coating and the wear layer are relatively easily worn down, or at least worn such that the appearance of the wear layer is affected, such as having scratches and/or not being transparent any longer. Compared to a conventional laminate floor panel, the wear resistance of a LVT floor panel is inferior. However, LVT floors offer several advantages over, for example, laminate floors, such as deep embossing, dimensional stability related to humidity, moisture resistance and sound absorbing properties.
It is therefore desirable to provide a LVT product having improved wear resistance. It is also desirable to simplify the build up of LVT product.
It is known from US 2008/0063844 to apply a surface coating including aluminium oxide on a resilient floor covering. The coating is a wet coating.
WO 2013/079950 discloses an anti-skid floor covering comprising at least two transparent polymer layers, wherein particles of an aggregate material having an average particle size of between about 0.05 mm to about 0.8 mm are located between and/or within the two or more polymer layers. The particles improve the slip resistance of the floor covering.